Steve's Daughter
by Hotch Avengers and Reid
Summary: What would happen if Steve had a daughter? Well everything changes. I super really suck at summaries so please read!


I do not own Marvel(though I wish I do). I only own the character Kira.

Steve's Daughter

Steve woke up one morning and Fury had called 27 times already and it was only 2:28 am. Fury called one more time this time Steve picked up the phone.

"What is it Fury?" asked Steve.

"Get your butt down here Rogers. Theres someone here for you." said Fury in his most iritated voice.

"What is it Director?" asked Steve.

"Just get your butt down here and fast." said Fury. When Steve arrived at S.H.E.I.L.D tower he went up to level 42 where Fury's office was and went through the door. There was a little girl sitting in the other chair when he sat down.

"Hi." said the little girl.

"Hello." said Steve. She was playing with some cars.

"Stark get down here. Help the team." mummbled the girl under her breath sounding like Steve. "Yes, Star Spangled Man. What ever you need." mummbled the girl once more now sounding like Tony. Fury clear his throat and the girl put down her cars.

"What is your name?" asked Fury to the girl.

"I am Kira don't have a last name." said the girl.

"And how old are you?" asked Fury.

"12 years old sir." said the girl.

"Tell me every thing you know of Captain America." said Fury.

"Captain America born July 4th, 1918 in Brooklynn, New York. His real name is Steven Rogers. He had a best friend named James Barnes, but Steve and everyone else called him Bucky. In 1939 World War II broke out. Steve tried many times to get into the army. He lied on his enlistment for 5 different times before Dr. Abraham Erskine gave him a chance in the military. made a super solider serum that would make Steve stronger and help them win the war, and he helped bring down Hydra. Hydra was lead by Johann Schmidt. He crashed landed in the Artic after defeating Red Skull also know as Schmidt. S.H.E.I.L.D recovered his body and he is now with the Avengers with a secret identity. That I know." said Kira. Steve was amazed at how much she knew about him. He thought that was all covered up after his "death". She never once looked up from her cars while speaking.

"Look at the man next to you." said Fury in a voice that Steve never had heard before, it was nice and caring sound in a way. Kira looked up and met Steve's eyes.

"Your Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you." said Kira in a calm way like they have met before.

"We took a blood sample form her." said Fury now looking at Steve in his menacing voice.

"Yeah?" said Steve not quite under standing all the way.

"Her blood matches up with half of your blood." said Fury. Steve looked at her with wide eyes.

"What is the other half?" asked Steve

"Well most of it is Stark's blood." said Fury.

"And the other part is wolf blood." piped up Kira. "When your made in a lab anything can happen." continued Kira.

"Lab?" asked Steve.

"Yes, lab Rogers." said Fury.

"They took the blood that they took from you after the serum was injected in you and Tony's and some wolf." said Kira.

"Wolf?" asked Steve.

"Yeah I can transform into a wolf at will. Kind of like a werewolf, but not enslaved to the full moon." said Kira.

"Cool." said Steve.

"Yeah watch." said Kira then transformed into a pitch black wolf with blue eyes like Steve's. Then transformed back into a human again.

"Fury can I read a book on my phone?" asked Kira.

"Yes, but play your ringtone for when you get texts." said Fury.

"Ok, hang on let me pull it up." said Kira then the Star-Spangled Man started to play and Kira mocked the words. (lip singing).

"Calls." said Fury.

"Kay." said Kira and Iron Man by Black Sabbath started to play she mocked the words to the song too. "Can I read now?" asked Kira.

"Sure." said Fury and Kira sat down with a smile on her face.

"She acts like me a lot." said Steve.

"Yeah but I have Tony moments too." said Kira. "I can mock one of his famus Stark tantrums." said Kira.

"Now that is scarry." said Steve smiling at her.

"I know." said Kira.

"What are you reading?" asked Steve as Fury told them they could leave and that she was to live with Steve in Avengers Tower.

"Oh, I'm reading reports on the Mark 2 I'm making like Tony's only smaller to fit my body." said Kira. "Inventor." said Kira.

"Cool like Tony." said Steve.

"Yeah kind of." said Kira. Once inside Avengers Tower they were greeted by Bruce getting some lunch sense they had been there for 10 hours .

"Hey Bruce." said Steve.

"Hi Steve who is this?" asked Bruce looking up at Kira from his sandwitch he was making.

"She is my daughter." said Steve.

"How?" asked Bruce clearly confused on the matter.

"From blood they extracted from me after the serum." said Steve.

"Fascinating." said Bruce.

"Yeah, can I go play with my cars?" asked Kira.

"Sure." said Steve.

"Cool they have to go save the city." said Kira.

"Who are they?" asked Bruce.

"Oh, the Avengers I pretend a lot. See this green on is the Hulk. This brown one is Bruce mode. Red, white, and blue is Cap. This red and gold one is Ironman. Black and red Black Widow. Black and blue Hawkeye. Red and siliver Thor." said Kira.

"Cool." said Steve.

"So what is Bruce car doing?" asked Bruce.

"Oh, he is working on a cure for Clint, cuse he got hit with his own poisonios arrow." said Kira.

"Wow, will Clint be ok and what is Steve car doing?" asked Steve.

"Yeah he will be ok. Steve is trying to keep Tony away from his annoying side. It's not going the best." said Kira. They all started to laugh. "Oh, don't get me mad ok." said Kira.

"Why?" asked Steve.

"Well like the Hulk when I get mad it comes out, only a giant angry wolf." said Kira.

"Ok." said Steve.

"What. I am confused." said Bruce.

"Oh, I was made in a lab with wolf blood, Tony's blood, and Steve's blood." said Kira.

"Tony Stark?" asked Bruce.

"No, Tony DiNozzo from NCIS yes Tony Stark." said Kira.

"Oh." said Bruce. Kira slummped down in a chair and pulled a pair of twezzers and a small metal thing with some wires attached from her pocket.

"What are you doing?" asked Bruce.

"Redirecting this electro magnet to power the arc reactor." said Kira.

"Arc reactor?" questioned Bruce.

"The arc reactor that powers the Iron Kid suit I made. I keeps the shrappnal away from my stomach. It all happened in a exploision 6 months ago." said Kira.

"Really?" asked Steve.

"Yeah see." said Kira. She pulled up her shirt a little so you could see her stomach. Bruce and Steve saw a blue glow in the shape of a octagon.

"Kira, power at 2%." rang a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Bruce and Steve at the same time.

"Hang on. A.N.N.A reboot in and power up then the back up electroid." said Kira.

"Yes, Kira." rang a females voice. Kira's arc reactor's light went black then turned blue once more.

"A.N.N.A is a AI like Tony has J.A.R.V.I.S." said Kira.

"Oh." they both said.

"Got it finally." said Kira then took out her arc reactor and wired the wires to the right place.

"OW! Stupid copper wire." said Kira.

"Ok A.N.N.A power it up." said Kira.

"Power levels at 600%." rang A.N.N.A's voice.

"How is it at 600%?" asked Bruce.

"That's the highest it can go. I made 100% per Aveneger. My favorite numbers are 2,4, and 6. See there are 6 Avengers, and in the Avengers there are 4 people with powers and 2 assainins." said Kira.

"Cool." said Tony that just arrived and walked out of the elevator.

"Hi." said Kira.

"Who are you?" asked Tony. Then Natasha, Clint, and Thor walked in from the Gym.

"Who are you?" said Natasha and Clint at the same time hands an their weapons.

"Whoa just sit down and I will explain." said Kira. They all obeyed and sat down except for Tony. He leaned against a wall.

"Ok, my name Kira. I don't have parents cuse I was made in a lab. From blood from Steve yes I know Steve Rogers is Captain America I know things its a gift. It is not all Steve's blood though, it is also Tony Stark's blood and some wolf blood. Do not get me angry its a situation like Hulk's instead a giganic angry wolf. I can transform at will but get to angry it is not the prettest." said Kira.

"Can you show us your wolf form?" asked Clint not beliving her.

"Sure." said Kira and jumped up in the air and transformed into the normal sized pitch black wolf with blue eyes like Steve's. Clint couldn't help it but he poked her with his bow and she grew in size bigger than the ones on Twilight and her eyes turnned a matalic red like Tony's armour the Clint poked her again and she grew bigger and her eyes turned to the color black, over half the size of Hulk.

"Hulk has a pet now." said Clint laughing. The wolf turned and started to growl at Clint but shook its head and turned back into Kira's human form.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE ME MAD! Calm dow just calm down." said Kira. They all saw the blue octogonal shape on her stomach.

"What is that?!" asked Tony.

"Oh its my arc reactor thanks to a exploion 6 months ago. It is keeping the shrapnel from sheading my stomach to peices. It also powers my Iron Kid suit." said Kira.

"That was you on the last mission?" asked Tony.

"Yeah even made my own AI named A.N.N.A it satnds for Awsomeness Never Never Abominates." said Kira.

"Cool." said Clint.

"Yeah I'm going to the Gym." said Kira. Then she got in the elevator and pused the button labled _Gym_. When she got down to the gym she changed into a blue and black tank top with black basketball shorts. Then she went over to the bench press and put on as much weight as she could.

"J.A.R.V.I.S bring up the live video feed from the gym." said Tony and they all watched as she put on all the wights that could fit on.

"She can't pump that much weight." said Clint. then they all watched as she layed down on the bench and stated to push the wights up and down with out a sweat. Then she got off and a dummy came out on to the boxing ring. She started to fight it and with one punh it was destoyed. Then she left.

"A.N.N.A if they ask tell them I am going out to fly in the Iron Kid suit." said Kira.

"Yes, Kira." said A.N.N.A's voice. She then exited the gym and ran out the window then a black and siliver suit cought her in mid air. When Tony went down to the Gym he couldn't find her. Then everyone started looking for her, no one found her.

"Sir, Master Kira has asked me to inform you the she went out on a flight in Iron Kid in Mark 92." rang A.N.N.A's voice.

"What could of told us earler. I'm going to go find her." said Tony.

"Avengers there is a attack on 52nd hurry there are followers of Hydra." said Fury's voice over the com.

"Really let's go maby she will be there." said Steve. When they arived Iron Kid was there and she was fighting Loki.

"God your a stupid god." said Kira.

"And your a puny human that needs armor to protect herself." said Loki.

"I don't _Need_ armor." said Kira.

"Then step out and fight like a real person should." said Loki.

"Ok." said Kira and her armor opened up and she got out of it.

"You are a girl." said Loki.

"Yes, no get your Asgardian butt out here and fight like a god." said Kira. Then Loki swung but missed and Kira was behind him in a second.

"The serum helps you know. Helps who my parents are." said Kira.

"Who are your parents?" asked Loki.

"Get a good look you can really tell if you take a good look." said Kira. Loki looked carefuly at Kira and saw that she had Stark's dark brown eyes Stark's hair but Star Spangled Man's facial features and acted like him.

"Your parents are Stark and America." said Loki looking surprise, but when he looked up she was not there then felt a bone crushing punch in the rib cage.

"That is for New York and all the lives you took." said Kira, eyes burning metalic red, then she decided 'oh forget it' and turned into the normal sized wolf. Loki was scared beond belife. It amused Thor very much. They all went home and Thor locked up Loki in the prision cells 2 floors below the basement.

"How can you be that storng?" asked Clint.

"What are you guys stakers I know you were spying on me in the Gym I can read minds." said Kira.

"You can." said Clint.

"Dude told you I could get him to think I could read minds." said Kira.

"I didn't think it was possibal." said Tony.

"Pay up." said Kira and Tony gave her 4 100 dollar bills. "Cuse he's stronger than you know A heart of steel starts to grow When you've been fighting for all your life You've been struggling to make things right That's how a superhero lears to fly Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power." sang Kira.

"What song is that?" asked Steve.

"Superheroes by The Script I love that song." replied Kira.

"You are a good singer." said Steve.

"Thanks." sid Kira.

"Mjolnir looks cool up in person." said Kira.

"It is the best hammer a god could ask for." said Thor.

"Can I see if I can pick it up?" asked Kira.

"Sure, but Hulk can't even pick it up." said Tony.

"The hammer can only be picked up by people that are pure of heart and not pure of strength." said Kira.

"She is a smart girl. Yes, you can try." said Thor setting Mjolnir on the floor. Kira walked over to it and grabed the handle and llifted in off the floor and began to spin in on her finger like you would a basketball.

"Cool didn't think it would be so light." said Kira. Everyone started to laugh while Thor looked thunderstruck. (get it because he is the god of thunder)

"Wow." they all said in unison.

"Cool I'm pure of heart. I don't know how if I'm one third Tony Stark" said Kira.

They all laughed again except for Tony giving everyone the famous Stark glare. Steve had shown her a bedroom she like and then Tony had said he could have people customize it for her but she had said no and ended up decorating it her self. The walls were designed so that they would change to different themes when she wanted, the celling looked like the night sky with a full moon, the floor was the same as the walls. Tony was impressed with her designing styles. Everything was perfect except for the day that one mission would change all their lives..._forever_. It all started at 12:24 a.m when Steve and Tony woke up to Kira screaming. (They woke up first because they are the light sleepers in the tower everyone else is a heavy sleeper, and becuase they are her parents. In a way or 2. DUH) They rushed into her room she was on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor and why are you screaming?" asked Tony.

"I...had...a...nightmare." said Kira huffing up though each heavy breath. Tony and Steve got her on the bed somehow.

"What was it about?" asked Steve.

"Everyone died in The Avengers except me and Fury covered up so that no one knew you even excised it was the hardest to cover up Tony though. Your ghost came to visit me one night while I was asleep and you all helped me defeat the villains and until one villain named Riptide killed me and everything went black and then I wake up on the floor with you two coming in the door way." sad Kira.

They went on a mission that day because Loki escaped somehow and turned Hulk evil it did not end well. Hulk ended up putting Natasha and Clint in the hospital, Tony in to a bank's vault, Steve in to a wall, and Kira ended up being stuck in a celling in the Chinese place on 22nd. They finally got Hulk on there side thanks to Kira with a hard hit on the head with Thor's hammer. They killed Loki.

10 years later...Tony married Pepper, Thor married Jane, Steve married the rencarnation of Peggy Carter, Bruce married Betty, Natasha didn't marry, Clint married Kira. Clint also got a death threat from both Steve and Tony if he even though about harming her.

5 years later after that...Tony and Pepper had 1 son named Eli he was 2. Thor and Jane had 2 boys named Seth and Loki 4 years old named after Thor's brother. Steve and Peggy had 2 daughters named Gabriela and Liberty 1 year old and 1 son Toby 3 year old. Bruce and Betty had one daughter named Destiny no not any traces of the Hulk which made Bruce feel even happier than he was the day she was born and she is 1 year old. Clint and Kira had idenical twin boys named Adein and Carlisle at 5 years old, and 1 daughter named Emery at 4 years old.

And They All Lived Happily Ever After

The End


End file.
